As companies and entities strive for growth, the underlying technology oftentimes is simply unable to support the expansion. Generally, the original architecture was not designed with the current and future processes and functionality in mind. Trying to grow a business based on the original architecture may result in frequent failures and impediments. If such failures are not addressed quickly, the customer experience and overall loyalty suffer greatly. As a result, businesses spend much of their resources and time addressing failures and less time on innovation and expansion of their core products and services.
Current architectures manage and store data at a central location. This may also involve managing database servers, networks, process servers and other resources in a centralized manner. This poses an operational risk where a breach or failure will affect the entire pool of data and subsequently every customer and user known to the company.
Other drawbacks may also be present.